herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Jin
Zhuge Jin (Chinese: 諸葛瑾) is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a minister for Wu during the Three Kingdoms era. He is Zhuge Liang's older brother, Zhuge Ke's father, and may or may not be Zhuge Dan's cousin. He was greatly trusted by Sun Quan. His most important accomplishment was in smoothing relations between Wu and Shu. History During the Battle of Chibi, Zhou Yu asked Zhuge Jin to shine Zhuge Liang defect to Sun Quan. Zhuge Jin agreed and tried to convince his brother that he remembered the story of the two elders of the Shang Dynasty, Bo Yi and Shu Qi, who chose to starve to death when Shang was taken over by Zhou. Zhuge Liang realized Zhuge Jin's intentions and turned the table and asked Zhuge Jin to join Liu Bei, who was the descendant of the royal family. Zhuge Jin left a deep impression and left, now as he assured Zhou Yu of his loyalty to Sun Quan. Later on, when Sun Quan asked for the return of Jing Province, Zhang Zhao proposed a plan to send Zhuge Jin to Chengdu, pretending that his family was imprisoned. If Liu Bei refuses to return to the province, he will die. Zhuge Jin agreed to this trick and went to Yi. Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei knew the trick, and Zhuge Liang pretended to be upset. Liu Bei agreed to give the East half to Sun Quan, but since he was going to attack Hanzhong and didn't know what it was, the rest would remain in his hands related to Guan Yu. Zhuge Jin went to see Guan Yu, who also knew the plan and refused to hand over the provinces. When Zhuge Jin returned to Chengdu, Liu Bei assured him that he would return after conquering Hanzhong. Zhuge Jin returned to Wu, but Sun Quan was angry with Liu Bei. During the conquest of Jing against Guan Yu, Wu forces rushed to Maicheng to the general. Zhuge Jin went to the city walls and tried to convince Guan Yu to surrender, but the latter refused. Guan Ping then pulled out the sword and Guan Yu let him back, Zhuge Jin was allowed to leave them alone. When Liu Bei attacked Wu for Guan Yu's revenge, Zhuge Jin went out to meet him and provided executions from the provincial capital and Guan Yu's murderer, but Liu Bei was very angry and sent Zhuge Jin back. Trivia *Some anecdotes about his son state that he had an elongated face resembling a donkey. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Strategists Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Book Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Optimists Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Control Freaks